Playing With Fire
by SoyBean39
Summary: Leo Valdez and O/C oneshot! :)


It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and laughter carried through the wind, so why was I hiding in a tree?

Yes, that's right, cool cat Leo Valdez was on a tree branch way above the ground. 'Doing what?' you might ask, well, I was thinking. I know, shocking. Usually my mind's gears turn faster than Superman flying around the world twice, but today I was calm. I don't if it was the fact that I realized I'd never get Hazel, the one girl who actually liked me, or the fact that I'd tried to rebuild Festus and he'd broke for the third time. Yet here I was, the top of a tree in between the bathhouses. Which didn't smell like roses, by the way.

Campers passed by, laughing and grinning, on their ways to do fun activities. I sighed and yanked a handful of acorns of the nearby branches and began plucking each individual top off. Everybody had somebody, whether it was a pal, girlfriend or boyfriend. Unlike ole Supersized McShizzle man here. Everyone had 'significant others' in this freaking group of seven, and I was left with the detached head of a dragon to hang with. I supposed it was for the best, though. I mean, they probably can't take the awesomeness of Leo Valdez. Oh gods, I needed to stop talking in third person.

I turned my head to see a lone bird sitting quietly on the twig of a branch beside me, and suddenly it all clicked. Oh you've got to be kidding me! That's why I'm out here thinking? I'm lonely? Well that's stupid, even for me.

I looked down at the camp. It was empty and quiet. Where did everyone go? I squinted to the far left and saw that everyone was in the arena. I guess some shindig was going down. I sighed for the tenth time today and started climbing down the tree.

I froze. I heard someone softly singing. I spun my head around and saw a girl walking towards the girls' bathhouse holding a towel and a bag, taking advantage of the empty camp aside from me, singing. Her chocolate curls framed her face perfectly and bounced as she walked. I couldn't name the song, but her voice, man, her voice sounded like bells chiming.

She entered the bathhouse and I could see her through then open window across from me. She continued to sing as she emptied her bag of toiletries and hung her towel. I was memorized, but what if she sees me looking?

All of a sudden she took off her shirt and my body got hot. I looked away, cheeks most likely pink. Wait- what's that smell? What's burning? I looked down and saw my fingers burning imprints into the tree's trunk. I cursed in Spanish under my breath.

The singing stopped momentarily and I peered back into the window. She was nowhere in sight. I heard the shower start and sighed in relief. She's still here.

Her singing started again, and even though I didn't know the song, she sang it so beautifully. I had to know her! I mean, I'd thought I'd hit on every girl in camp already, but not this one. No, she was better than the rest. But I couldn't just walk in her shower stall and say 'Are you a transformer? Cause, damn girl, you're Optimus Fine!'. Yeah, no. She'd scream and start beating me with her shampoo bottle.

I blew a stubborn curl from my vision. I could wait. I could definitely wait for a girl like that. And so I did. Her shower lasted awhile. Those curls are hard to wash, believe me, I know.

Her singing never ceased, which was a-okay with me. She gathered all her stuff after drying her damp hair and left my plain of view. She's leaving, now's my chance!

"Oh Gods." I mumbled as I half climbed, half fell down the tree in an urgent rush to see her. I was only halfway down when she walked by humming sweetly. No, no, no! Don't leave!

Just then, my foot slipped and I landed with a thud on the ground. "Uuuuuugh." I groaned as I lay sprawled on the grass. I looked up only to see a pair of flip-flopped feet with purple toenails in front of me.

I sat up and clutched my head. "Man, did you see that? I think I just bungee jumped without the bungee."  
I heard a giggle and looked up into the stormy grey eyes of the singing girl. I shot up like a rocket and held out my hand. "Leo Valdez."

She took my hand timidly. "Sawyer Bureta."

"I heard you singing." I smiled crookedly.

Her cheeks turned red. "Oh Gods, you heard me? Sorry about that, I thought everyone was at the arena."

"Nah, don't be sorry. You had a really nice voice."

"Thanks... Leo, right?"

I grinned. "That's me."

She smiled and raised a brow. "You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh." My face got hot and I withdrew my hand.

Sawyer looked at me with a face of pure terror. "Gods, Leo! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed and ran around, flailing her arms.

I didn't move. I just tilted my head to the side and raised a brow. "Uh, what?"

"You're head's on fire!" She yelled and blew air at me from six meters away. I snorted. Yeah, 'cause blowing a bit of air at me is gonna- All of a sudden a huge wave of wind knocked me flat onto my butt.

"Not again." I groaned.

"Oh good the fires out!" Sawyer exclaimed as she kneeled next to me.

"Are you okay? There's no burns or anything...?" She said as she ran her fingers through my scalp.

I sat up on my forearms. "How did you do that?"

"What? Oh! Daughter of Zeus. I've got storms, wind and stuff."

"And I'm Hephaestus' kid. I've got inventing things, fire and stuff."

Her pink lips formed a circle. "Oh, I've heard about those rare Cabin Nine kids who can control fire! So, it didn't hurt you?"

I sat up cross legged next to her. "Nope. See?" I opened my hand and an orange flame danced across my palm. It wasn't anything new to me.

She looked like a little girl who just got the newest barbie doll. "Leo, that's so cool!" She grinned.

"Cool enough to make you want to maybe hang out sometime?" I winked.

She stood and held out a hand to help me up. "Sure."

I stood and blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said and began to walk away.

"But- Why?" I was astounded. Most girls, scratch that, ALL girls rejected me, so why didn't Sawyer?

"Are you kidding? I'd totally hang out with a walking fireplace." She called back. Her voice told me she was smiling. "You comin' or what?"

Oh, I definitely liked this one. I grinned widely and ran to catch up to her.


End file.
